Blob and Toad are Friends
by Red Witch
Summary: Ever wonder how these two met? Okay, just me...Well here's a short little cute general story that is my answer to the question. Hey it's got some Duncan Bashing so it's not a total loss...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hear me? Anyway, I was watching "Mutant Crush" again and "Bada Bing Bada Boom" and this came into my mind.**

**Blob and Toad are Friends**

Fred Dukes, also known as Blob trudged slowly down the street. It had taken him a full hour to find his way out of the garbage dump and he still smelled like he was still in it. He was miserable. His rage was gone, only to be replaced by depression and loneliness.

_I should have known better,_ He thought. _I really thought she liked me, but she was only using me. Big dumb Fred. This place is no different than the others. The people here are just like back home. Only some of them have powers. Maybe I should leave. Go back. At least back where Mystique found me, no one was ever nuts enough to attack me._ _It's time I faced reality. I'll never have a real friend._

"Wow. And people tell me I smell bad."

Fred growled and turned in the direction of the voice. He saw a small boy in ragged clothes, crouching behind him. He was extremely thin and had shaggy hair and from the smell it was evident that he'd been stuck in a garbage dump too. His face reminded Fred of a frog.

"Who are you? Another freak?" Fred said angrily.

"Yea," The boy nodded. "I'm Todd Tolensky, but everybody calls me Toad for obvious reasons."

The boy hopped, yes hopped up to him on all fours. "So you're the new guy? Cool! Pleased to meet ya! 'Bout time we got some muscle in this group. Man, that was one cool food fight you started! Hey, any guy that splatters Duncan Matthews is okay in my book!"

"What do you want?" Fred tried to brush a fly away from him, feeling very annoyed.

"Mystique sent us out lookin' to find you yo," Todd blinked. "Here, let me get that for ya!"

Before Fred could react, a long green slimy tongue shot out of the boy's mouth. It caught the fly and Todd devoured it with a loud slurp.

"Whoa!" Fred was genuinely impressed. "That's one freaky tongue man!"

"Yeah, comes in handy sometimes," Todd nodded. "I can stick to walls and slime things real good too. Hey, but you…you got power. Now that is impressive!"

"What are you just saying that to get something out a me or something?" Fred said angrily.

Todd looked confused. "Why would I do that? Do I look like an X-Jerk to you?"

"A what?"

"An X-Man. Or as we like to call them, Losers. Bunch of so called goodie-goods who love keeping us down. Think that they're the morality police of the school or something," Todd hopped onto a nearby tree and swung from it casually.

"Are they mutants too who wear a lot of black?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh. Real jerks. Why do you ask?"

"I think I just tangled with them," Fred grumbled.

"Hold on, lemmie guess," Todd said. "One of those X-Jerks made nicey nice to you, pretended to be your friend and then Pow! They all ganged up on you and beat the stuffing outta you! Am I right?"

"Uh yeah. Hey how'd you know that?" Fred asked.

"Cause those backstabbing freaks did the same thing to me that's how!" Todd snarled, hopping around acting out his encounter. "Makes me mad just thinkin' about it! All I did was ask if I could hang around and talk with them once in a while. They say okay. I go to that house of horrors they call a mansion there, see. And the next thing I know, BOOM! Lighting nearly fries my butt off. They gotta weather witch over there, you see. She uses the rain to try and drown me and the wind to blow me through the window where I'm tackled by a fuzzy blue demon. We fight. Whap! Whap! The next thing I know I'm in this huge room being attacked by cannons and razors and walls that close in on ya! Explosions! Boom! There's a guy that has knives coming outta his hands and I think he's gonna slice me! Man I am telling you I was lucky to get outta there alive!"

"Whoa," Fred wondered. "And I thought I had a bad day."

"Yeah and they got this bald guy in a wheelchair. He's their leader. He's a telepath and good at warping minds if you know what I mean. While all this is goin' on he just sits back and watches. Like it's some kinda sick game! And he just sits there and says, 'Oh yes he could be useful,' like I'm some kinda tool for him to use! Well forget it! Toady don't play that!"

"Man those guys are jerks!" Fred gasped in horror. "And to think I almost went over there!"

"I mean all that garbage about them helping mutants and then they just up and attack me?" Todd ranted. "What is up with that? I get enough of that with all the Jocks round here. Look at me! I'm little. I ain't like you. Nobody'd mess with you, but just cause I'm small, I'm everybody's punching bag."

"Well that doesn't sound right," Fred said. He was starting to feel sorry for the little mutant. 

"Yeah I know," Todd sighed. "I know I ain't exactly the strongest mutant on the planet. But I wish people would just leave me alone, y'know? I can't help the way I look. Well, you should know that, being big and all, but at least the way you look is useful. People don't mess with you. Me…Well…"

Todd moved like lightning from tree to tree and back again. "I gotta make do with speed and my wits. I wish I was big like you though. Then maybe people would respect me a little."

"Yeah, but you can move!" Fred said. "I wish I was that fast. I mean, well I can see how you would want to have my strength and all, but you have some pretty good moves too."

"There he is!"

"Uh oh…" Todd looked nervously behind him. "I think I'd better use those moves. It's Duncan and the Jock squad again!"

Duncan and three other jocks ran up. Todd nervously hid behind Fred.

"Move aside Fatso!" Duncan snarled. "We want Frog Face over there!"

"Don't call me fatso!" Fred snarled and grabbed Duncan by the shirt. "You like picking on little guys, do ya? Well so do I!" 

He swung Duncan around like a rag doll, effectively clocking his buddies. They ran in terror away from Fred. Fred shook the terrified football player. "Listen up pretty boy! From now on the Toad is off limits! You hear that?"

"Yeah! Just cause Jean's not around, you shouldn't be picking on me!" Todd stuck out his tongue.

"What did you say?" Fred looked at him.

"Jean Grey, his girlfriend."

Fred's face suddenly turned a bright shade of red. Anger and betrayal ran through his mind. _She was using me! She's this jerk's girlfriend! That lying little…._

Fred snarled into Duncan's face. He turned white with fear. Fred tightened his grip on Duncan and dragged him to a nearby garbage dump. "Okay Pretty Boy," Fred snarled. "Toad season is officially over. Because Duncan season has just begun!"

Fred shoved him into the dumpster and closed the lid. He then picked up the dumpster and shook it violently. With a thud he threw it back on the ground and opened the lid to reveal Duncan covered with garbage. 

"Oh I think I am going to enjoy this school," Fred laughed menacingly. "Cause now I have a new little friend to play with. And take apart whenever I want!"

Fred then slammed the lid on the dumpster and brushed off his hands. "I don't think he'll be bothering you for quite a while," He told Todd. "Now, where do you get some decent cheeseburgers in this dump?"

"Follow me!" Todd laughed as they went their way. "Freddy, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"


End file.
